


Netflix and Chill

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They watch porn plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Changing the title because I had the opportunity to name it this.

Gavin and Michael were at Michael’s house spending some quality bonding time. Both their ladies were out, with Lindsay gone to her friend’s bachelorette party in Houston and Meg was at Fan Expo, so they thought it’d be best to spend their Friday just hanging out. They had absolutely nothing to do, so why not?

They both were sitting on the couch, mindlessly watching a shitty movie on Netflix that was thankfully coming to a close. Once it ended, Michael stood up and stretched, Gavin noticing a bit of skin peeking underneath his shirt.

“Well, that was a fucking crappy movie. Why did you make us watch that?” he said, annoyed that he had to sit and watch that boring movie.

Gavin just gave him a shocked looked. “Hey, it was not crap! The Killer in the Night was a classic movie in the UK when I was a kid” he retorted defensively.

Michael just scoffed. “Yeah, well, not every ‘classic’ movie makes it big enough in British land to become successful here in America, buddy.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and got up to go grab another beer from the kitchen. “Whatever. So, what else should we watch?” he asked returning and taking a swig.

Michael shrugged as he scrolled through the movie choices on Netflix, some of them they had already seen and others that looked boring or just plain stupid. After a few seconds, he just sighed. “Why don’t we just watch porn?” he asked.

Gavin sputtered a bit, choking on his drink. He gave Michael a bewildered look. “A-are you bloody mental? Why would we watch that?” he asked.

Michael just shrugged again and left to go grab his laptop from his bedroom. “Come on, Gav, it’ll be fun. Besides, it’s just you and me in here. There’s no one else here who is going to judge you for it” he urged.

Gavin processed what he said for a minute. It wasn’t the fact that he didn’t enjoy watching porn, as he had a few sites bookmarked on his computer. It’s just that, well, Michael was here, his best friend. But, he might as well enjoy himself while he was here. He relented and sighed. “Alright, let’s see what Pornhub has to offer” he said.

Michael smiled and patted his back. “Atta, boy! Knew you’d come around.” He then clicked on the Pornhub icon he had already bookmarked before and was instantly met with hot naked chicks. “Gay or straight?” he asked, probably already knowing the answer.

Gavin gave an ‘I don’t know’ motion as he took a drink from his beer. “Surprise me” he said going back to drinking.

Michael nodded and clicked on the ‘Pornhub Gay’ section. Clicking on the categories, he was a little taken back. “Holy shit, there’s a lot to choose from!” he said. Without even thinking about it, he then clicked on the ‘Bareback’ section. He turned to look back at Gavin. “This okay?” he asked, a little worried that he was making Gavin feel weird.

Gavin shook his head, becoming oddly interested with the thumbnails of the attractive men in erotic positions. “I-it’s fine. Just pick a video” he stammered a bit.

Michael nodded again and clicked on a longer video, before reaching over grabbing his long forgotten beer and taking a huge drink from it. Turning up the volume on his laptop, he set it onto the coffee table and sat beside Gavin, their knees brushing against each other. They turned and looked at each other at the contact, smiling sheepishly before turning to watch the video.

The video started out with two guys passionately kissing each other on a bed, their hands rubbing all over each other. The blonde guy raised the brown-haired guy’s shirt up, kissing his chest his fingers pinching a nipple. The brunette laughed before leaning back to take his shirt off with the blonde doing the same before they started working on each other’s pants.

Michael bit his lip, getting a bit turned on. He looked over at Gavin who was intently watching the two guys rubbing each other’s bulges as they continued to kissed. He smirked a little as he cast a look down, noticing that Gavin wasn’t the only one who was getting turned on by the video.

They continued to watch the video, both watching as the men began to stroke each other’s dick, the blonde one’s bigger than the brunette. The brown-haired one then pushed the blonde on his back and went down on him, immediately wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking him slowly while his mouth sucked his tip.

Gavin could feel his erection began to harden even more, the bulge in his pants becoming more pronounced. He continued to watch until he saw Michael reach over and place his hand on his thigh. He looked over at Michael and they met each other’s gaze.

“Michael, what-” he began to ask until Michael leaned in and kissed him. He was surprised at first, the fact that it was his best friend kissing him, but all that changed when he felt Michael’s hand trail up to his pants.

“Shh,” the older man shushed him kissing him again, his hands quickly undo Gavin’s pants, “it’s just the two of us.” Gavin made to make a disapproval noise, but was silenced as Michael got off the couch and settled himself between Gavin’s legs.

“Just relax” Michael murmured, Gavin groaning as the older lad began groping his tented erection, squeezing him ever so gently. “Keep watching the video, boi. Let me have some fun down here” he said huskily as he pulled Gavin’s underwear and his pants down to his ankles and began to stroke his dick.

Gavin nodded and swallowed and cast his eyes back to the porno, watching as the two guys were 69ing each other, both probbing at each other’s anus. Then the next scene came and his dick twitched in Michael’s hand as the blonde guys was thrusting his dick into the brunette’s ass, the camera angle switching to an undershot so as to see the blonde’s balls slap lightly at the man’s cheeks.

Gavin gasped and moaned as he felt Michael engulf his mouth around his tip, his tongue lapping at the precum that began to form. His mouth released him, and Gavin watched as Michael licked up and down his cock, stopping to mouth at his balls sucking one of each into his mouth while his other hand fisted him stroking him quickly.

Michael looked up and smiled as his gaze locked with Gavin’s, both their pupils dilated with lust. “You like this?” he murmured. Gavin nodded and closed his eyes, moans spilling out his mouth. “Michael, don’t stop” Gavin breathed out, his hand coming down and gripped Michael’s curls.

The man before him laughed before he wrapped his mouth back around Gavin. Giving him a wink, Michael relaxed his throat and sank all the way down his shaft until his nose was buried into Gavin’s pubes. “Oh fuck, Michael!” the Brit shouted and tightened his hold on his hair. Michael chuckled around him, Gavin groaning at the added vibration around his length.

Michael bobbed his head up and down Gavin’s large dick, occasionally pulling off to take a breath before taking him back in his mouth, swallowing around him. His other hand reaching down to grope his own erection, thrusting against his hand. While his other hand pushed up Gavin’s shirt, rubbing up and down his furry chest.

Sensing that Gavin was getting ready to cum, Michael stopped and pulled his mouth off of him. Gavin made to ask why he had stopped when Michael stood up and began to quickly undo his pants pushing them down along with his underwear. Gavin groaning as he caught sight of Michael’s hard dick.

“I can’t wait anymore, Gav” Michael said desperately. He straddled Gavin’s lap and angled the younger man’s cock up to his ass. "I fucking need you in me, boy” he breathed huskily, spitting into his hand and rubbing it onto his hole. Not wanting to wait, he immediately sank down onto Gavin’s cock slowly, groaning loudly as he was stretched so widely. The Brit gasped loudly at the tightness and took hold to Michael’s waist gripping him tightly.

Michael sat there for a bit before he rose up and sank back down, going at a slow pace. He threw his head back, moaning as he was filled with his boy’s dick. “God, Gavvy. So big inside me” Michael moaned as he rocked on top of him. He held onto the couch behind Gavin and rode him earnestly, going faster.

“Bloody hell, Michael” Gavin moaned as he began to thrust back up into him, their skins slapping loudly over the video that was long forgotten. “Yeah, fucking take it, you feel so good around me” he panted. He leaned forward and nibbled and sucked into Michael’s neck, giving him nice hickeys for everyone to see. Michael let out a high pitched whine as he felt the tip rub against his prostate.

They continued to fuck each other, their moans and pants echoing around them loudly the video still going in the background. In fact, Gavin could see that both he and Michael we’re in the same position the men in the video were in. Gavin’s hands reached down and clawed Michael’s ass and began to thrust into him even harder.

“Oh fucking shit, Gavin!” Michael yelled, gripping his hold on the couch as he was pounded into him. He leaned forward and kissed Gavin again, their tongues dancing around each other moaning into each other’s mouths. While his other hand reached between them and stroked his cock rapidly feeling his end reaching, his precum slicking his hand as he pumped himself.

“Gav, yes, fuck I’m gonna cum!” he gritted out and panted wildly. A few more thrusts and he yelled out Gavin’s name as he came, cumming over his hand and onto Gavin's stomach. The Brit wasn’t too far off. The clenching became too much around him and came on a groan, filling Michael’s ass up with his cum.

The video them ended, with the only noise was that of the two breathing heavily sweat sliding down their faces. Michael rose up off of Gavin, letting out a breathy moan as he felt his cum dribbling out of him.

“So, that was fun” he sighed and stood up on shaky legs, “why don’t we go get clean, shall we?” he suggested as he began walking to the bathroom. Gavin agreed and followed after him, but pausing to close out of the porn tab.


End file.
